I'm Gonna Love You For the Rest Of My Life
by snowangel420
Summary: When Becky is terrified about going to the Dragon Training Academy for the first time (and meeting her Nadder, Grace), Hiccup and Valka do what they can to comfort her. Spoilers if you haven't seen the new trailer. Parody of me being terrified of going to community college for the first time, and how I think Hiccup and Valka would comfort me.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Becky is terrified about going to the Dragon Training Academy for the first time (and meeting her Nadder, Grace), Hiccup and Valka do what they can to comfort her. Spoilers if you haven't seen the new trailer. Parody of me being terrified of going to community college for the first time, and how I think Hiccup and his mom would comfort me. This will mostly be in Hiccup's POV, since I love writing in his point of view...I've seen the first movie over 30 times...and obviously I haven't seen the second, although I wish I could, I'm going to have to wait till June.

This fanfic takes place before the second movie, but Valka and Hiccup have already met...since I wanna know the ending, but can't until I see it in theaters (my first time seeing something HTTYD-related in theaters!)

If anyone is OOC, I'm sorry. I haven't seen HTTYD in a while.

And this will stray off-topic for a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, the teens, or anyone from HTTYD and I also don't own "I'm Gonna Love You" by Jennifer Love Hewitt.

Verbal catfight between our two favorite girls...okay, probably just my two. Story wise.

Very long one-shot.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

As I sit on the edge of the bed, I rub my wife's back as she cries. She's terrified about going to the Dragon Training Academy next week, and meeting her Nadder, Grace, for the first time; I gave Grace to Becky as a Snoggletog present, although they haven't met yet. Why is she terrified? New territory. New people (although she knows the teens fairly well).

Point is, I can't get her to calm down. I've tried everything I can think of: sing her our song, taking her for a flight on Toothless, even making her hot chocolate. But nothing works. She's sensitive, especially to new situations. She was terrified when she met Toothless, my dad, the teens, Gobber, Mildew, my mom, everyone on Berk, even me. She was terrified when I took her flying after I rescued her - how else was I supposed to get her to dry land?

Now, I just hold her and try to get her to calm down. I'm so concerned for her, so worried. Soon, there's a knock on our bedroom door. I turn and see my mom.

"Hiccup?"

"Hey, Mom." I don't turn away from Becky, not even when my mom sits next to me on the bed. Not even when Becky has cried herself to sleep.

"How is she?"

"Terrified. I've tried everything I can think of, Mom, but nothing works." A sob catches in my throat, but I ignore it.

"Have you ever been this terrified, Hiccup?"

"Of course. During the battle with the Red Death, I was absolutely terrified. But I kept going, even when Toothless' makeshift tail caught on fire."

"You're not calling your wife weak, are you, Hiccup?" My mom asks, smirking.

"No, of course not! She's not weak. I've known her for 4 years this October, and I know practically everything there is to know about her. Her fears, her past, her favorite color."

"What is her favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Just curious."

"Anyway, I've known her for almost 4 years, and I know almost everything, but I have no clue how to comfort her. How do I comfort her? I hate seeing her like this!" I say, almost in tears.

"I know, Hiccup. The best you can do is be there for her. Always be there for her, no matter what the circumstances."

"I am there for her. I do whatever I can to be there for her. When Dad threatened to kick her out of Berk, I told him I'd go with her."

"Even if it meant losing your status?"

"Even if it meant losing my status. When Becky and I met, she had no idea I was the son of a chief until I told her a few minutes after I rescued her, and I could tell she didn't - and doesn't - care about that."

"Don't you think she loves you for rescuing you and not for you?"

"Yes, I've thought about that. She and I have talked it over. She said that at first she did love me for what I did. But then that diminished when she started to get to know me, and she started to love me for me, and not for what I did."

"What about you? When did you fall in love with her?" My mom asks, curious.

"When I first laid eyes on her. As soon as I saw her, floating in the water, practically freezing to death, I fell in love with her. Eventually, I snapped out of my trance and helped her on to Toothless. The more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her. I proposed about 9 months after we met, and we got married that November."

"You don't think you were rushing into things?

"No, we didn't. Do you know who Becky named her Nadder after?"

'Who?"

"Our daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"A few weeks after she was born, I was working in the forge, and Becky was watching Lilianna Grace - that's what we had named her - when I heard a scream coming from our house. I dropped what I was working on - literally - and ran home. When I got home, Becky was near Lily's cradle, on her knees, in tears." I pause to wipe a tear from my eye and my mom puts a hand on my shoulder as I remember that day.

_Flashback_

_I work on a sword for one of the Vikings, sharpening it and adding more metal to it, and I hear a high-pitched scream ring out through the village. My eyes wide, I glance at Gobber, drop my tools, and run home as quick as I can. Other villagers are already near a house that I fear to be my own. When I get there, my fear is found to be true. As I pass through the crowd, I catch sentences here and there._

_"Oh, I feel so sorry for them."_

_"So young. So young."_

_"No one ever sees something like this coming."_

_"They shouldn't have to go through something so tragic."_

_Fighting back tears and fearing the worst, I open the door and find my wife next to our 3-week old daughter's cradle, kneeling and in tears._

_"I don't know what happened. I made sure she was warm enough and comfortable. No blankets, like we know not to do, because she could get tangled and suffocate. She was fed, I know. I didn't even start a f-f-fire for fear of the smoke killing her." Becky says, in tears, shivering from the cold._

_I put a blanket around her and I look at the cradle. My daughter is as white as snow. I check her pulse, but there is none. Before I can start CPR and try to save her, the other teens come in._

_"Hiccup, is what everyone's saying true? Is Lily gone?" Astrid asks. My wife begins to sob and I kneel next to her and put my arms around her. Snotlout - out of all the teens - comes up to us and kneels to our level. _

_"We're here for you both if you need us, Hiccup." Without another word, the teens leave as Gobber and my dad come into the house __**(A/N: Like many of you HTTYD fans, I ship Stobber! But there won't be any Stobber in this fanfic). **_

_"Hiccup, take as much time as you need to be with your wife." Gobber says._

_My dad leaves us be as we stay next to our daughter's cradle until the next afternoon; we only get up because we're forced to eat something._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Hiccup. I'm sorry. No one deserves to go through the death of their child. No one." My mom says.

I move hair away from my wife's face. The death of my daughter comes crashing down on me all at once, one year later, and I begin to sob.

My mom moves towards me and wraps her arms around me.

"You know what I hated more than seeing my daughter dead?" I ask, shakily.

"What?"

"I hated seeing my Becky go through that emotional pain of losing our daughter. Almost every night after Lily's death, Becky would scream for our daughter in her sleep. Even though I don't regret doing this, it would take hours for Toothless and I to help her get back to sleep. I'd hold her, even after she fell asleep. She can't live without me, and I can't live without her. I love her. She's my whole world, Mom."

"Oh, my son. I know you would do anything and everything for her. You would die for her. You would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant she would be happy."

I don't say a word. I just sob as I let my mom hold me.

"Hiccup, you need to tell her how much you love her. You mentioned that you and Becky have a song. Why don't you sing it for her?"

"I'm not really good at singing without an instrument." I say.

"I can play the bone flute." My mom says.

"You would play along with the song?"

"Of course."

"Mom, I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"It'll take me a few days to get the notes right."

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

While I get the sheet music, my mom stays with Becky, who soon wakes up.

"Hey, sweetheart. I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day." Mom says.

"No. I just woke up from a good dream."

"Really? My wife having a good dream? What was it about?" I ask, walking back over to my mom and handing her the sheet music. Becky smirks at me, and I'm glad to see her smile.

"Just us going on a romantic flight and you singing our song to me."

"Awww. That does sound like a good dream. You ready to get up?"

"I guess."

I walk over to my wife and offer her my hand to get up. She gets up, her hair a mess. **(A/N: Not as bad as Anna at the beginning of Frozen before Elsa's coronation)**

"Do you want me to brush your hair?"

"No, thanks. I think I've got it."

My mom gives me a look.

"I'm gentle when I brush her hair, or I try to be. Sometimes we hit a literal snag." I say.

After Becky brushes her hair, I take her to the Great Hall for some lunch. She gets her usual meal of two chicken legs and yak milk and I get my usual meal of a chicken breast and yak milk. We sit down at a table by ourselves, as we usually do, since Becky isn't very talkative in public places. But we are soon joined by the teens.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to get out of bed. Praise the gods! You're alive!" Astrid says, a little sarcasm hinting in her voice. Usually, Becky would ignore Astrid - who's been jealous of Becky since the day they met - but Becky suddenly seems to have some confidence.

"Only the people I love or respect have the power to hurt me. And, Astrid, it doesn't look like you're on either list." Becky says. I hold back a snicker. That's my girl.

The crowd gasps as it gathers.

"Is that your idea of a comeback? My dragon could come up with a better comeback."

"At least my dragon doesn't need to be bribed to obey me."

"You don't even know your dragon because you're terrified of her!"

Becky stands up and faces Astrid.

"I'm not terrified of her. I'm terrified of going to the Dragon Training Academy because it's new territory for me."

"What? You weren't afraid of Berk when you first dropped into our waters?"

"Yeah, I was. But I got over it. Berk is my home now. It's been my home for years. You'd better get used to it, Astrid. I'm not going anywhere."

"You wanna bet? I've got an axe with your name on it."

"Oh, you got me an axe? Thanks. I'll take it now."

"Are you stupid? I'd rather murder you than give you my axe."

"Is that a threat?" Becky asks getting closer to Astrid.

"No, it's not a threat. It's. A. Promise." Astrid says, as close to Becky as she can get.

"Oh, please. You'd have to get through Toothless then Hiccup to get to me. And do you really think you'd wanna go through the both of them? You did have a past romance with Hiccup, didn't you, Astrid?"

"What's your point?"

"And what happened?"

"You came to Berk and he fell in love with you."

"Actually, as I recall Hiccup telling me, Hiccup fell in love with me as soon he laid eyes on me in Berk's waters before he even had a chance to rescue me."

"Oh, please. Hiccup has been in love with me for years."

"Yes, and then he fell out of love with you when he met me."

"You think you'll be able to replace me as Hiccup's true love?"

"No need to use future tense, Astrid. Hiccup can only have _one _true love. And, hmm, who is it? Oh, yeah! It's me!"

"You think I'm intimidated by you? Your daughter didn't die unexpectedly. I killed her."

"How could you have killed her? I was with her every second since the day she was born."

"Oh, and when you fell asleep?"

"Both Hiccup and Toothless stayed with her. Not that I don't trust Hiccup, but I wanted extra protection for her."

"Obviously, it wasn't enough protection."

"What did you say, Astrid?"

"I said, OBVIOUSLY, IT WASN'T ENOUGH PROTECTION!"

Astrid gets out her axe and walks towards Becky, menacingly. Becky backs up against a wall, and she's trapped.

I use a dragon-call to call Toothless, and he gets in front of Becky just seconds before Astrid can get to her.

"What in Thor's name is going on here?" My dad steps up to the crowd.

"Little Miss Perfect happens to be not so perfect."

"I never said I was perfect."

"You didn't have to." Astrid lunges towards Becky, and Becky lunges toward Astrid - surprising all of us - but Snotlout holds Astrid back as I hold Becky back.

"Easy, baby. Easy." I say. She's never been this feisty. Come to think of it, she's never been feisty, period.

"All right. You two can either settle this like real Vikings, or you can talk it out."

"Dad, wait a minute. Not that she's weak, but Becky would be brutally murdered by Astrid. I'm not willing to let my girl get hurt."

"Hiccup's right. I'd rather not fight Astrid. I'd like to continue living."

"And she's also right about Astrid having to go through both Toothless and I to get to Becky. Just putting that out there."

"All right. I'll leave you two ladies to talk. Any weapons you have, please surrender them now." My dad says. Naturally, Becky has no weapons. Astrid, on the other hand, gives my dad her axe.

"You may leave when your problems are resolved. _No one_ must disturb them." My dad gives me a look. Not good. He knows Becky starts to have panic attacks when I'm away from her for more than an hour or two. Before I leave, I go over to my wife.

"Hiccup, you know I start to have panic attacks when you're away from me for more than an hour."

"Everything will be okay. I'll be right outside the door, okay? And I have a gift for you, but you'll have to wait for it for a few days."

"What if it takes more than a few days for me and Astrid to solve our problems? And, Hiccup, my monthly flow. It hasn't come for the past few months."

"What are you saying?"

"I think I might be pregnant. Hiccup, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I suspected something."

"Honey, relax. It's okay. It's not your fault. Not to insult you or anything, but I thought you've been gaining weight."

Suddenly, Becky gasps and puts her hand on the left side of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think the baby just kicked. Give me your hand." Becky takes my hand and places it on the place where the baby kicked. I soon feel a kick, then another. Then another.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Not really."

I hug my wife, gentle of her baby bump.

"Hiccup!" I turn and my dad is waiting for me.

"Good luck, Becky. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hiccup." Becky and I kiss and then I leave the Great Hall, leaving my pregnant, fragile wife with scary, intimidating Astrid.

Oh, gods. I hope everything turns out okay.

Astrid's POV

I sit on a bench a few feet away from Becky, who is absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Truthfully, I don't want any harm to come to Becky or the baby. My jealousy had made its way out of me through my words and actions. I mentally slap myself when I remember I could have killed her. That would have meant two deaths, and not just one. Hiccup would never forgive me. I don't think anyone would.

No one on Berk - aside from myself - dislikes Becky. They adore her. Even Mildew adores her. She's like a little child to them, except she's mature and older and married to the future chief of Berk.

Why do I dislike Becky? I was jealous. I am jealous. Of her. Of the relationship she has with Hiccup. Even the relationship she has with Toothless, who didn't try to kill her when they met. Sure, I was practically getting ready to kill Hiccup when I met Toothless. And Becky almost drowned after being banished from her home when she met Toothless.

I am broken from my thoughts when I hear wheezing. I look up and see Becky. I see a puddle of blood beneath her. I immediately rush over to her.

"Astrid, something's wrong. Something's wrong with the baby. My back is really hurting. And I think I'm having a contraction. But I can't be. I'm way too early."

Becky drops to her knees, sobbing.

"I don't wanna lose this baby, Astrid." I wrap my arms around Becky.

"You're not going to lose this baby."

"Oh, gods. I think it's really time. I'm way too early. I can't be in labor."

Becky cries out in pain. I run out the door, ignoring her calls to come back. It's at the bottom of the steps I spot Hiccup.

Hiccup's POV

I spot Astrid coming down the steps.

"Astrid? What's wrong?" I ask, running towards her.

"It's Becky. She's in labor and she needs you." Without a second thought, I run to the top of the steps and into the Great Hall. I run to Becky.

"Hiccup."

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." I wrap my arms around my wife and hold her as she begins to sob.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. No one is going to make me leave you. I promise. I'm right here." Becky's sobs grow stronger.

I start to sing.

_Angel in disguise  
Stories in her eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees._

_Was it just a lucky day_  
_That she turned to look my way_  
_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes._

_She showed me all new things_  
_The shimmer of moonbeans_  
_I was blind, but now she's helped me see._

_I was lost but now I'm found_  
_Her happiness surrounds_  
_And now I find that my dreams can come true._

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_  
_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_  
_I can't live without you cause my soul would die_  
_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_It didn't start this way_  
_It happened just one day_  
_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently._

_Now I'm a tremble just to be_  
_A part of you as we_  
_Begin a life that's sure to never end._

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

"That's our song." Becky says.

"Yes. It is."

"Okay, Becky. You can push now. You ready?" Astrid asks.

Becky looks at me.

"I'm here. We're gonna do this the way we started. Together."

Becky nods at me. Or Astrid. Or both of us.

"Okay, sweetie. Go ahead and give me a push." Becky cries out as she pushes, but she pushes when Astrid tells her to. Soon, we're at the final push.

"Okay. Last push, Becky. You can do this. Just one more strong push." Astrid says. Becky pushes as hard as she can.

"Just a little bit more." Astrid says.

"Come on, baby. We're gonna do this last one together. On the count of three. One...two...three. Push!" Becky pushes, me by her side, doing what I can to help her.

"That's it. It's over. And you weren't as early as you thought. You have a healthy baby girl." Astrid places the baby in Becky's arms.

A few days later, Becky is still scared about going to the Dragon Training Academy. Our baby girl is named Grace.

"Becky, you'll be fine. Just be yourself. Think about what you're doing. It'll be over with before you know it." I say. Becky smiles at me.

Epilogue

No One's POV

Valka comes up to Hiccup and Becky's bedroom, flute in hand, and shakes the couple awake. Grace is sound asleep.

"I finally got it!"

"Got what?" Hiccup and Becky asks sleepily.

"The song? I finally memorized the notes to the song." Valka starts to play.

"Mom. Stop. We're exhausted." Hiccup says.

"We were up all night with the baby. Maybe tomorrow." Becky says, yawning.

The couple goes back to sleep.

Valka goes downstairs, disappointed.


	2. Author's Note

httydlover12: Yes, Becky gets her dragon. It was a parody of me being terrified of going to community college. The point was for me to try to be relaxed about community college.


End file.
